Les Atlantidiennes
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Naruto fait une rencontre avec une créature qui lui dit venir le voir à Konoha dans 3 ans et demi.
1. Prologuee

**Les personnages de **_**Masahi Kishimoto Sama supra giga master**_**ne sont pas à moi. J'ai beau le menacé euh demandé il ne veut pas me les donnés. Snif.**

Je me rappelle de ce garçon comme si c'était hier. J'étais un peu remonté à la surface de la mer pour espionner les humains quand il est tombé sous l'eau près de moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux surpris et j'ai utilisé mon don sur lui. J'ai pus lire toute la tristesse derrière ces sourires. Toute la souffrance dans son regard bleu. Être le jinchuriki de Kyubi n'est pas facile. Sans pensé aux convenances ou à la morale j'utilisai mon don de télépathie et lui dit (Naruto tu n'as pas à souffrir comme cela. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. )Je le vis écarquillai les yeux. C'est normal pour la première fois que la voix dans sa tête n'était pas celle de son démon. J'entendis ces pensées. Quelque chose comme je dois devenir Hokage, retrouver Sasuke Akatsuki. Et autres. Je savais de quoi il parlait. Je pris son menton de ma main gauche palmé et le força à me regarder dans les yeux.( Dans exactement 3 ans et demi je viendrai te voir. Naruto-kun.) Je lâchai son menton pour qu'il puisse remonter à la surface respirer. Je me détournai de lui sans un regard. Je l'entendis me dire en pensée un Merci rempli de gratitude. Je nageai pendant trois heures pour atteindre le fond de l'océan de ce monde-ci. Je passai par notre ouverture secrète et me retrouvai à nager dans un long tunnel. Soudain, je me rappelai d'un détail dans la mémoire de Naruto. L'homme bleu c'était Kisame!!

POV Naruto

J'étais en voyage à la mer avec Jiraya pour mon entrainement quand je suis tombé à l'eau. C'est la que je l'ai vu. Une peau argentée, des mains palmées, une sorte de nageoire sur sa tête, une queue de poisson et la créature n'avait pas de bouche. Elle plongea ces yeux aux iris d'une moitié rose et d'une moitié violette surmonté d'une pupille étirée à la manière d'un chat dans les miens. La créature avait trois cicatrices horizontales luire barrant l'œil gauche. Ont aurait dit qu'elle pouvait lire en moi. J'entendis soudain dans ma tête une voix féminine mélodieuse. (Naruto tu n'as pas à souffrir comme cela. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.) La proposition de la sirène était très tentante mais je repensai à mon rêve de devenir Hokage, à mon ami Sasuke et à l'Akatsuki qui me pourchassait. Elle prit mon menton dans sa main gauche me forçant à la regardé dans les yeux. (Dans 3 ans et demi exactement je viendrai te voir Naruto-kun). Elle lâcha mon menton et je me rappelai soudainement que je n'avais plus d'air dans les poumons. Je remontai à la surface sans avoir avant laisser filtrer un merci dans mon esprit pour la sirène. J'atteignis la plage où Jiraya matait les femmes en bikinis et je n'osai même pas le traité de pervers tellement la rencontre avec cette sirène m'obnubilait.

-Jiraya!

Surpris que j'utilise son prénom il se retourna vers moi.

-Est-ce que les sirènes existent?

-Les sirènes? Voyons Naruto ce n'est qu'une légende. Mais tu viens de me donner de l'inspiration pour mon prochain livre!

Je n'écoutai pas plus que cela ces divagations de pervers et continuai mon entrainement.

POV Naruto fin.

J'accélérai les mouvements de ma nageoire pour arriver enfin dans notre bonne vieille Atlantide. Hey oui la citée perdue existent toujours et nous sommes ces gardiens et habitants. Car à l'intérieur de cette cité existent _les portes. _Ces portes sont la seule façon de changer de monde. Nous nous devons de protégé le monde réel du monde de l'imaginaire. J'arrivai enfin devant la grille noire, l'entrée de notre village gardé par Houni. Je remarquai sa clé autour de son cou semblable à la mienne. Les clés des gardiens. Je lui fis un bref signe de tête avant de me dirigé vers le palais. J'atteignis enfin la chambre de la princesse et entrai en trombe. Je lui montrai les souvenirs du ninja blond. La princesse ne dit qu'une seule et unique phrase.

(Kisame je t'ai enfin retrouvé mon amour.)

Milianne: Alors est-ce que je continus ma fic ou je la supprime?


	2. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** ne sont toujours pas à moi Snif snif..**

_

* * *

_

-3 ans et demi plus tard.-

* * *

**Pov Naruto**

-Un autre bol !

-Tout de suite Naruto.

Le vieux Teuchi me ramena mon cinquième bol de ramen que je mangeai rapidement ayant rendez-vous avec la team 7. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que j'étais revenu de mon apprentissage avec Ero Sennin. J'avais rencontré Sai le nouveau et nous avions continué à rechercher Sasuke avec son aide moi et Sakura. Sai est un chic type au fond. Même si il fait souvent tout de travers. M'enfin bref. Je coure plus après Sakura depuis mon retour. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Sinon bah j'ai grandi. Finis la taille de nain et la taille de mollusque! Je suis plus grand et j'ai des tablettes. Malgré tout je suis toujours célibataire. Je terminai mon bol de ramen et paya rapidement pour me diriger vers le pont. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas quand je sentis une énorme quantité de chakra. En me retournant je vis tout les ninjas et civils ce figé net. L'alarme fut alors sonnée.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

_Océan près des côtes du monde de Naruto._

(Si vous êtes tous ici c'est parce que vous êtes les meilleurs dans ce que vous faites.)

Quatre sirènes étaient devant moi. Je soupirai intérieurement devant Amy qui tournait en roucoulant autour de sa sœur jumelle Mya. Ces deux-là je vous jure. À leurs gauches les regardant d'un air amusé se tenait Yué. À la droite des jumelles ce tenait Jin imperturbable comme toujours.

(Comme vous le savez nous sommes en mission pour trouver nos mâles respectifs.)

Je vois les jumelles me regardées et émettre leur commentaires.

(J'ai déjà trouvé la personne que je veux! Dit Amy en caressant la nageoire rouge et orange d'une Mya rougissante malgré la couleur argente de sa peau. )

(Amy.. C'est assez gênant..)

(D'accord vous serez ensemble si vous voulez je m'en balance! Il faut que notre mission sois un succès pour nous trois au moins. Vous avez toutes vos bracelets?)

(OUI Onell-Sama! Répondirent toutes les sirènes présentes.)

La sirène aux trois cicatrices lui barrant l'œil gauche aurait pus sourire si elle avait eu une bouche. Les cinq sirènes remontèrent à la surface effectuant la métamorphose.

Au lieu des cinq sirènes se tenait maintenant cinq humaines. La première avait la peau blanche, des cheveux atteignant ces épaules blonds en arrière et une frange verte forêt lui cachait l'œil droit. Un masque argent était remonté sur sa bouche à la style Kakashi. Sa combinaison argente moulait son corps laissant à découvert un décolleté plongeant. Sur son bras gauche une sorte de bracelet en métal noir y était enroulé. Une bande de cuir était enroulé autour de son cou ou une clé noire pendait. Elle regarda ces coéquipières de son seul œil visible bicolore pourvu de trois cicatrices rougeâtres. Amy avait les cheveux longs lui atteignant le bas du dos d'un orange vif tandis que sa frange carrée était rouge sang. Des écailles bleues et vertes étaient visibles sous son œil gauche. Sa camisole argente laissait voir son nombril et son jean taille basse de même couleur moulait des cuisses fermes. Ces yeux bleus regardaient sa sœur cadette avec une lueur perverse. Mya rougissait violemment faisant ressortir le rouge sang de ces yeux. Ces cheveux étaient identiques à ceux de son ainé mis à part leurs couleurs bleus et verts. Bleu pour la frange et la longueur était verte. Des écailles rouges et oranges étaient visibles sous son œil droit. Elle portait un t-shirt argenté cachant le décolleté de sa poitrine et des pantalons argents. Yué elle avait des cheveux longs blonds platine et une frange rose pâle voilait un peu ces yeux mauves foncés. Quatre points rouges formaient une ligne sous son œil droit. Sa combinaison argente moulait ces formes à la perfection. Tandis qu'elle remontait son masque argent sur sa bouche. Jin était la dernière de toutes. Ces cheveux coupés à la garçonne était rose foncé tandis que son toupet était mauve. Ces yeux jaunes perçants était parfois voilés par les quelques mèches mauves. Dans le haut de son dos derrière son épaule droite une cicatrice en forme de X était apparente. Remontant son masque argent elle aussi sur des lèvres roses et bombées. Sa camisole sans bretelles moulait sa poitrine ferme et ronde. Son pantalon argent légèrement déchiré sur les cuisses moulait son postérieur à la perfection. Se tournant toutes vers Onell elles attendirent les directives.

-Bon. Nous allons retrouver Hoshigaki Kisame mais avant nous devons passer à Konoha voir notre petit renardeau. Dit Onell.

-Oui Onell-Sama.

-Moi tant que je peus être seule avec Mya..

-Amy..

-Hihihi vous me faites toujours rires! N'est-ce pas Jin? Dit Yué.

-Hn.

-Bon trêve de bavardage mettons nous en route.

Les cinq femmes se mirent à courir à toutes vitesses presque impossibles à voir à l'œil nu. Jin se figea soudain en pleine course détournant le regard et partant en courant vers quelque chose. Les quatre autres filles plissèrent le nez sous les phéromones féminines et la suivirent. Devant eux se tenait quatre individus. Onell plissa son seul œil visible dangereusement en reconnaissant l'un d'eux. Sasuke Uchiha. Ce servant toutes de leurs dons de télépathies elles récoltèrent plusieurs informations dont un repaire de l'Akatsuki potentielle. La jeune femme de leur groupe Karin les regarda méchamment et se rapprocha de Sasuke. Juugo un grand homme roux les regardaient impassible. Tandis que Suigetsu les regardaient toutes bizarrement.

-Ne touchez pas à Sasuke-Kun! Dit Karin.

-T'inquiètes pas ton bâtard d'Uchiha je te laisse celui qui m'intéresse c'est ton copain à dent pointus. Dit Jin d'une voix mélodieuse un tantinet sarcastique.

Jin s'approcha à la vitesse de la lumière et prit Suigetsu dans ces bras ce collant à son torse. Suigetsu la regarda les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement ouverte laissant apercevoir ces dents pointues. Jin se mit à émettre des phéromones qui firent se tendre les trois hommes présents leurs faisant ressentir un besoin de s'accoupler des plus primaires. Baissant son masque Jin approcha ces lèvres laissant apercevoir une paire de crocs acérés et les planta dans la nuque de son mâle. Elle le savait c'était lui ou rien. Elle but une gorgée du sang de son élut et grogna de satisfaction en voyant sa marque apparaître sous la morsure bien en vu. Un X noir y était maintenant apposée. Jin se détourna de l'homme à regret et rejoigna les autres jeunes femmes. Jin se retourna vers Suigetsu lui fit un clin d'œil de ces yeux jaunes et lui envoya un (Rattrape moi si tu le peus.) en télépathie sous les yeux écarquillés de l'homme aux cheveux blancs-bleus. Elle partit à courir dans la direction opposée se dirigeant vers Konoha suivit par les cinq autres femmes.

-Jin voyons nous allons être en retard pour voir notre kitsune! Dit Yué.

-Hn.

-Ah les filles un peu de sérieux nous sommes en mission tout de même. Dit Onell.

-Oui Onell-sama. Dirent les femmes en chœur.

Une heure plus tard les cinq femmes arrivèrent en vus des grandes portes de Konoha.

* * *

**Milianne :Alors Reviews please? ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Les personnages du créateur de**_**Naruto **_**ne sont pas à moi T_T Dommage..**

**Rated : T changera peut-être en M.**

**Pairing : SURPRISE! **

**Désolé s'il y a des personnages OOC.**

_

* * *

_

Une heure plus tard les cinq femmes arrivèrent en vus des grandes portes de Konoha.

-Je crois que nous avons un comité d'accueil. Dit Jin avec un brin de sadisme.

Devant eux s'étendait une vingtaine de ninjas. Un d'entre eux s'avança vers les cinq femmes. Il avait le crane rasé, un regard froid et plusieurs cicatrices barraient son visage. Onell se rappela vaguement de cet homme Ibiki Morino pendant l'examen de Naruto.

-Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire à Konoha ? Demanda Ibiki.

Onell s'avança vers lui d'une démarche fluide.

-Je suis la capitaine Onell détentrice d'une des clés des gardiens. Je viens pour parler d'une alliance avec votre Godaime.

POV D'IBIKI.

Je regardais ces femmes devant nous. Elles étaient toute magnifiques et dégageaient une aura de secret. Je sentais derrière moi plusieurs ninjas extrêmement tendus. La femme ayant trois cicatrices s'approcha un peu de moi. Malgré son masque je pus discerner les mouvements de sa bouche quand elle prit la parole.

-Je suis la capitaine Onell détentrice d'une des clés des gardiens. Je viens pour parler d'une alliance avec votre Godaime.

Les clés des gardiens ? J'avais vaguement entendu parler de cette vieille légende mais ne m'en préoccupait guère. Nous les conduisîmes au bureau de la Godaime.

Fin POV D'IBIKI.

-Entrez ! Fit une voix colérique.

Les cinq pénétrèrent dans le bureau suivit par une dizaine d'Anbus.(Bah oui il y a de la place dans le bureau XD) Devant elle ce tenait une femme blonde à forte poitrine.

-Bonjour Tsunade.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans notre village. Demanda la Godaime.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt mon Nom est Onell capitaine de l'équipe terrestre ainsi que la détentrice d'une des quartes clés des gardiens.

-Les clés des gardiens ? Mais ce n'est qu'une légende ! Dit Tsunade.

-Ah oui ?

Onell sortit un talisman de sa poche et le tendit à Tsunade.

-Faites sortir vos Anbus.

Tsunade fit un signe de la main et tout les anbus disparurent. Elle prit le talisman dans sa main et regarda la forme mi-humaine mi-poisson entouré autour d'une porte.

-Tsunade veuillez concentrer votre chakra dans ce talisman.

Tsunade curieuse fit ce qu'Onell lui dit. Un halo bleu entoura sa main droite et sous ces yeux ébahis la sirène du talisman ouvrit la porte. Tsunade plongea son regard dans ce qu'elle voyait. Une grande ville sur la mer coulait dans l'océan. Elle entendait les cris de terreur des habitants de cette citée supposément détruite il y a plus de deux mille ans. Une sorte d'avance rapide lui permit de voir que la citée était sous l'eau et que plusieurs personnes avaient survécues pour commencer à s'adapter à leurs nouvelles conditions de vies. La sirène referma la porte et le talisman se désagrégea.

-C'est impossible. L'Atlantide est détruite ! Dit Tsunade.

-Ah oui ? Et bien laissez moi vous dire que nous sommes toutes des Atlantes. Nous vivons là-bas et je protège les portes ainsi que le secret.

-Si vous dites vrai pourquoi m'avoir dis cela ?

-Car le sort de ce monde ainsi que les autres est en danger. Nous avons besoin de vos forces. En échange nous formerons une alliance avec votre village.

-Quel est la menace ? Dit Tsunade.

-Une personne de nos rangs a sombrée dans la folie. Elle a d'énorme pouvoirs tous plus cruels les uns que les autres. Elle a déjà tué la plupart de notre population. Son but ultime est de gouverné tout les êtres vivants existant. Comme vous êtes le village le plus puissant de ce monde-ci nous aurons besoin de votre aide ainsi que de vos nombreuses alliances.

-C'est.. Une grande décision je dois y réfléchir sérieusement. En attendant je vous invite à resté au village. Je vous fournirai les fonds nécessaire ainsi que un logement. Vous pouvez partir.

-Merci Tsunade-sama. Dit Onell en s'inclinant.

Les cinq sirènes sortirent du bureau et partirent en direction de leurs appartements Quand soudain :

-OH MON DIEU ! C'EST LE NOUVEAU ICHA ICHA PARADISE ! Cria Onell.

Onell se dirigea vers le rayon déconseillé aux enfants et il ne restait que deux exemplaires. Elle prit le livre mais rentra dans le torse d'un homme.

-Pardon mais je suis pressé ! Dit-elle.

Elle emporta le livre avec elle à la caisse et le paya sous les yeux ronds du vendeur. Elle sortit en le brandissant fièrement devant les quatre femmes blasées.

-Encore avec ton bouquin de pervers Onell-Sama ?Roucoula Jin.

-Ouais et ?

Soudain les femmes entendirent des aboiements venant dans leurs directions.

-Merde un chien ! Ont a pas le temps de l'évité ! Dit Jin.

Un gros chien blanc aux oreilles brunes arriva en courant vers elles. Il stoppa à environ trois mètres de distance des cinq femmes et se mit à grogner. Derrière lui arriva un homme aux traits canidés en courant. Sur ces joues deux triangles renversés rouges était apposé dans sa chair marque de son clan. Onell se rappela de ce jeune homme qui avait été battu par leurs Kitsune.

-Akamaru revient ici ! Dit Kiba.

Derrière Kiba une jeune femme aux cheveux longs noirs et aux yeux blancs marchait tranquillement et parlait avec un homme emmitouflé dans une sorte d'imperméable. Les cinq femmes ce tendirent en sentant la présence d'insectes. L'homme releva la tête et les regarda à travers ces verres fumés.

-Waf waf grrrr. (Akamaru)

-Tiens c'est bizarre Akamaru est gentil avec tout le monde d'habitude.

Yué s'approcha du chien et s'accroupit face à lui.

(Akamaru je suis Yué. N'ai pas peur nous sommes ici en tant qu'allié.)

Le chien arrêta net d'aboyer et se laissa toucher par Yué. Elle le caressa doucement avant de se relever.

-Hey cette odeur. C'est celle de Sasuke ! Cria Kiba.

-Sasuke ?dit Yué en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Oui Yué le bâtard maudit au sharingan de tout à l'heure. Dit Jin.

-Ah le beau mec qui a l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul ?dit Ana.

-Hey ! Je t'interdis de dire qu'il est beau. Dit Mya.

-Oh serais-tu jalouse ma très chère sœur ?

-Je.. Commença Mya en rougissant fortement.

-Tu es magnifique ainsi. J'ai hâte qu'on soit seules toute les deux. Dit Ana en volant un baiser à sa sœur devant les yeux ronds de Kiba, Hinata inconsciente et Shino impassible.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie où est Naruto ? Demanda Onell.

Kiba et Shino se mirent immédiatement en garde.

-Qu'est que vous lui voulez ?dit Kiba menaçant.

-Il est une de mes connaissances. J'aimerais lui parler.

-D'accord mais ont vous escortes.

-Cela me va. Dit Onell.

Sur ce le groupe de huit ce dirigea vers Ichiraku Ramen ce faisant suivre du regard par un œil rouge.

**

* * *

**

Milianne : Ouff enfin posté ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Reviews ? :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne sont pas à moi!**

**Rated : T changera peut-être en M.**

**/Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro**

* * *

**À 100 kilomètres de Konoha**

Une sorte de nageoire noire claqua à la surface. Deux secondes plus tard le corps d'une jeune femme sortit tranquillement de l'eau. Sa peau blanche lisse et nue ruissela sur le sable chaud. Elle releva ces longs cheveux noirs ondulés pour les essorés revelant ainsi les cicatrices lui barrant le dos. Elle ouvrit ces yeux noirs profonds et regarda le paysage autour d'elle. Soudain elle entendit une branche craqué elle se retourna pour dévisager un ninja du village caché d'Oto no kuni. L'homme dans la quarantaine regardait son corps avec un sourire pervers.

-Que fait une jeune femme comme toi seule et toute nue? Dit l'Homme avec une expression salace.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres roses de la femme. Elle ferma ces yeux.

-J'attendais des vêtements.

Ne laissant pas le temps à l'homme de répliquer elle ouvrit ces yeux dont la pupille maintenant rouge sang envoya le ninja en enfer. Elle prit les vêtements de l'homme avec elle et disparut dans la nature.

**De retour à Konoha.**

Onell se figea devant le restaurant de ramen préféré de Naruto. En y repensant elle aurait du penser qu'il serait la. Mais bon. Hinata s'approcha de Naruto en rougissant comme une tomate tandis que Kiba lui monologuait avec entrain avec Shino. Naruto se retourna soudainement vers tout ce beau monde et aurait pu cracher son bol de nouilles pendant qu'il s'étouffait. Il regarda toute les femmes devant lui surtout celle avec le livre pervers de l'autre épouvantail. Il croisa le regard bicolore de la grande blonde au visage masqué et lui fit un sourire immense. La jeune s'approcha alors en vitesse du blond et le prit dans ces bras le faisant tournoyer autour d'elle avant de le calé dans ces bras comme une mariée. Le blond rougit furieusement avant de commencé à s'engueuler avec la grande blonde. Onell donna un baiser sur la joue de Naruto à travers son masque et il arrêta de parler d'un coup.

-Mon petit kitsune! Je me suis tellement inquiété si tu savais! Dit-elle en le collant la tête la première sur sa poitrine.

Naruto soupira d'exaspération et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il se sortit des bras de sa tortionnaire et s'éloigna de deux mètres.

Naruto se gratta la tête d'un air gêné ne sachant comment nommer la sirène de son passé. Il l'avait reconnut grâce à ces yeux. La sirène semblant remarqué son malaise et lui souffla son nom en pensée. Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de se rappeler la capacité de la femme poisson.

-Onell. Sa fais un bail.

-Trois ans et demi. Naruto-chan. susurra t'elle.

-YO les jeunes.

Naruto sursauta et se retourna vers son sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Tu ne me présentes pas à tes nouvelles amies?

-Ah .. commença Naruto avant de se faire interrompre par Onell.

-Je suis Onell capitaine de l'équipe de terre. Voici Jin, Yué, Mya et Amy.

-Enchanté.Dit Kakashi charmeur. Accepteriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie Onell-chan?

Onell rougit brusquement mais pas de gêne non de colère elle enleva la main de Kakashi de son épaule et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine tronche. Tout le monde avait les yeux ronds en regardant Kakashi par terre. Onell s'avança jusqu'à lui et pris entre ces mains ces bijoux de famille assez fermement.

-La prochaine fois que tu poses tes salles pattes sur moi ou une de mes collègues je te les arraches et te les ferai empailler. Compris?

Kakashi hocha de la tête et Onell s'éloigna suivit de son équipe.

-Naruto si tu nous cherche Tsunade sama nous a réservé l'Hôtel Hikari*. Tu viendras nous voir j'espère?

-Oui Onell.

-Bien sur ce allons nous relaxer dans les bains.

-OUIIIII! Cria Yué en sautillant.

La petite fille? Femme? Partit en courant en direction d'une source humide et chaude. Les autres la suivirent avec un air blasé. Arrivé au bain Onell alla voir la réceptionniste et le bain se vida les laissant seules. Elle reprirent leurs vrai formes en sautant dans la source chaude. De grandes palissades de bois les protégeaient des regards extérieurs. C'était la belle vie.

* * *

*Hikari=Lumière

**Milianne : Oui je sais un peu court comme chapitre mais bon! Au moins il est posté. Sur ce Reviews? O_O**


End file.
